Te amo y te amare
by XxARES-SAMAxX
Summary: Zeus se declara al dios de la guerra Ares


Era un dia tranquilo en el Olimpo, los dioses se mantenían ocupado haciendo quien sabe que con el fin de evitar meterse con la humanidad y recibir una paliza de la diosa de la sabiduría Athena. Pero el único que no encontraba nada que hacer era nuestro hermoso dios de la guerra Ares.

-me aburro~- nuestro querido peliblanco no encontraba nada que hacer y ya le estaba entrando el aburrimiento, le habían prohibido causar problemas en la tierra así que solo podía quedarse en su templo acostado en su gran cama mirando el techo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-talvez debería ir haber que hace mis hermanos- pensaba el dios sin mucho interés, porque que podrían estar haciendo, nada interesante de seguro o eso pensaba nuestro querido dios de la guerra.

Ares estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta dándole paso a una sombra para luego se cerrada con mucho cuidado.

-"que lindo se ve mi niño Ares"- pensó la misteriosa sombra que no dejaba de contemplar al dios de la guerra, ares seguía perdido en su mundo de fantasía que no se dio cuenta que un individuo se sentó en su cama.

-en que piensas?- Ares se sobresalto al escuchar una voz ajena en sus aposentos, se puso en guardia rápidamente saliendo de la cama y encontrándose de frente con el misterioso ser.

-padre, ¿que haces aquí?- Ares no entendía el porque razón su padre se encontraba ahora frente a el acostado en su cama como si fuera el dueño del mundo cosa que es verdad pero eso no viene al caso.

-estoy aburrido- vaya si no fuera porque su padre lo dijo con una cara muy seria, Ares hubiera creído que era un simple broma hacia su persona.

-igual yo, pero eso no responde mi pregunta padre- Ares era muy parecido a su madre, a pesar de no haber heredado su color de ojos, heredo el color dorado de ojos de su tía Demeter, que hacia su mirada mas profunda y atemorisante que era capaz de doblegar incluso a los dioses mas fuertes incluyendo a Zeus, aunque esté con ayuda de su fuerza de voluntad pudo mantener la mirada de su hijo.

-¿es que acaso no puedo pasar tiempo con mi hijo?- Ares levanto una de sus finas cejas al escuchar lo que su padre dijo, claro pasar tiempo con su hijo, eso ni el mismo Zeus se lo cree.

-¿desde cuando quieres pasar tiempo con tu hijo?- Ares tenia un punto, Zeus nunca se intereso en pasar tiempo con el antes, entonces, ¿porque ahora si?.

-desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti- eso dejo sorprendido a Ares, que sin querer se sonrojo causando una leve sonrisa en los labios de su padre

-q-que tratas de decir p-padre- Ares estaba muy nervioso por lo que fuera a decir su padre,sentía su corazón latir muy rápido como si en algún momento se le fuera a salir del pecho .

-hijo quiero decir que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, que deseo estar contigo, ayudarte y protegerte, mataría a cualquiera que se te acercara a ti porque quiero que seas solo mio, que me mires solo a mi-Ares no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando su padre se le estaba declarando,a el, al dios mas despiadado y odiado de todo el Olimpo. Esto no tenia sentido, pero su padre dijo que estaba aburrido, ¿esto no sera una broma para humillarlo?, porque si es así no lo permitiría jamas.

-¿y tu quieres que me crea todo ese cuento?- ahora le tocaba a Zeus sorprenderse por lo dicho por su hijo, el no entendía porque ares no quería creer en sus palabra.

-Ares te amo mas que a todo lo existente- Zeus seguía diciendo y declarando su amor por el dios de la guerra pero mientras mas le decía **te amor** mas ares desconfiaba de sus palabras.

-aja, claro como a todas tu amantes de toda la vida- Zeus por fin entendió el porque ares no creía en sus palabras, seguro el joven dios pensaba que Zeus lo quería para una sola noche, pero se estaba equivocando, Zeus si quería al joven dios,pero para toda la eternidad. El dios puso su mejor sonrisa y con amor se acerco al joven dios para acariciarle su delicada mejilla

-Ares tu eres especial, tu eres el único al que yo permitiría incluso acabar con mi propia vida, eres lo que mas amo y amare- Ares aun no sabia si creerle a a su padre pero los hermoso ojos azules cielo de su padre no miraban tan intensamente que no puedo evitar sonrojarse

-¿como se que no me mientes?- Ares no quería que su padre solo jugara con el para luego desecharlo como trapo viejo y mucho menos que le pasa como a su madre que tubo que aguantar todo los engaños del dios de los dioses

-te lo diré cuanta veces quieras, yo no te miento, yo te amo- al terminal de decir eso agarro la barbilla del joven dios para luego alzarle la cara y acortar la distancia, así dándose una beso lleno de amor, de sentimientos, un beso que marcaría a esta pareja para toda la eternidad.


End file.
